Poseidon's Son
by mellarkfan121
Summary: two-shot Percabeth-Annabeth's pov about what happened on Mt. St. Helens, and what she does afterwards. I'm really bad at summaries, but please give it a try :3 beta is emenemdj *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

I was just talking with Percy when all of a sudden, telekhines poured out of the orientation room.

"Put your cap back on. Get out!" Percy said. What! Leave him behind? I don't think so.

"What!" I yelled, " I'm not leaving you.

"I've got a plan," he said, "I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider- maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

Was he crazy? "But you'll be killed!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

I glared at him, and then did something I was probably more surprised about than him.

I kissed him.

"Be careful Seaweed Brain", I said. And with that, I put my hat back on and slipped away.

I really hope he knew what he was doing.

While creeping through the rocks, following the metal spider, I heard a demon yell, "There!" I quickly booked it down the corridor unaware that Seaweed Brain was about to get tortured.

I was almost to Hephaestus when I heard it: a strangled cry that could only have come from Percy.

I turned around and yelled at the top my lungs "Percy!"

I grabbed the spider and started running back to him when all of a sudden the volcano erupted! How was that possible, it hadn't exploded in-

Oh no.

I just left a son of the god of earthquakes in a volcano. How _stupid_ could I be!?

Tears stung my eyes as I fell to ground wanting to die. No! This couldn't be happening! How could I be so stupid and just_ leave_ him?

I ran back to the volcano to search for Percy, but all I found when I got there was a crater full of rubble. I searched desperately every where for him but I found nothing. I felt like my heart had been through a shredder.

I felt the tears pour out of my eyes and I didn't try to hold them back.

I ran back down the hall, again following the spider, and finally found Hephaestus's room.

I burst through the door and found Hephaestus sitting at a table working on a chair.

"So did you find out what happ- " He looked at me as if remembering something. "What was that shudder and where's your boyfriend?"

"He's *sniff* not my *cough* boyfriend. *sniff* And that was an *cough* eruption." I said between sobs.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I quite liked that kid." He said, "How about I bring you back to camp?"

"Yeah. *sniff* Thanks." And with that, my eye lids began to feel heavy.


	2. Chapter 2 Seaweed Brain

**A/N: This chapter took about 2 hours to write. I really hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far. And I would like to thank those who reviewed, followed and favourited. It really means a lot to me! This chapter goes out to catchingfire1714. You guys should really read her stories when you get the chance! They are epic! Anyway, without further ado, chapter 2!**

I awoke on a beach, probably around 10:30 pm.

I got up and noticed it was the beach at camp Half Blood. I was still puffy-eyed and bawling my eyes out, but I managed to walk to Camp.

Everyone was in bed by now, so I decide to find Chyron. Of all people, he deserved to know first. After all, he was like a father to the both of us.

I found him on the deck of the Big House playing cards with Dionysus. I tried to be quiet but I just ended up falling to my knees and sobbing louder than ever, about a meter from the stairs.

Chryon saw me and leaped down the steps. He kneeled next to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? What's wrong? And where's Percy?" he asked quickly.

"Hephaestus brought me here, and I think P-Percy's d-de-dead." I gasped between hiccups.

"Tell me every thing." Chyron replied. He hoisted me on his back and we road off.

I told him everything from Tyson and Grover parting from us, to now. When I finished, I looked at Chyron only to find his eyes full of sadness and remorse.

"Chyron?" I asked, wanting to know what he thought of all this. He turned his head toward me.

"I'm sorry to hear this Annabeth. But we mustn't give up. There is still a chance that Percy is alive and will find his way back home." He reassured me. I had to admit, it did make me feel a **bit** better.

"Thanks Chyron." I said, my crying reduced now to quiet tears.

We arrived at my cabin and Chyron walked with me to the door. Once it was opened, all the campers started sceaming, "Annabeth"!

"Leave Annabeth be," Chyron started, "She has been through a lot today. Let her explain when she feels up to it. Right now she needs rest." They all nodded and went back to their bunks looking glum.

Thank the Gods Chyron. I wouldn't have been able to deal with all the nagging tonight.

After Chyron left, I got settled in bed for a restless sleep.

_Percy and I were sitting on the beach enjoying a beautiful sunset. _

_We had been dating for about a week now, and we spent practically every minute we could together._

_I was leaning against his chest while he rested his head on top of mine._

"_Annabeth," he began, "I've been meaning to tell you this for while now. Annabeth, I lo-"_

_All of a sudden Percy was swallowed in to a dark pit of nothingness. _

"_Percy!" I screamed at the top f my lungs. "Percy!" I kept on screaming._

"_Annabeth", a soft voice answered. "Annabeth. Wake-up."_

I sat bolt upright in my bed, tangled in my covers and drenched in sweat. "Wh-what happened?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"You started screaming Percy's name and we tried to wake you, but nothing was working." Malcom stated, "You were covered in sweat and we were all extremely worried abut you."

"Yeah, well, thanks for worrying about me. And I'm fine. I just need a walk" I said getting up and exiting the cabin.

I walked to the archery arena and sat down thinking about Percy.

_What if he's still there and I missed him in all the rubble? What if he's be captured by the Titan's army? What if h-_

My thoughts were interrupted when Chyron trotted up next to me.

"How are you feeling Annabeth?" He asked with a true look of concern on his face.

"Okay…I guess." I replied looking down.

"Well, if you ever feel the need to talk about things. I'm her-"

I started sobbing in to his chest like there would be no tomorrow. He looked down at me and gave a warm, caring hug.

I eventually let go, and rubbed my already puffy eyes.

"Sorry", I muttered.

"Don't be." He said, "You have a right to be upset. And…" His head suddenly swiveled toward the direction of camp. "Sorry Annabeth. Dionysus' is calling for me."

And, with that, he left.

**2 Weeks later-day before funeral**

The past two weeks have been nothing but sadness every where around camp, since they all knew about Percy by now.

Tomorrow we are going to burn Percy's shroud, since we have all decided that we don't think he'll come back.

My door suddenly burst open and there stood Malcom looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Hey Annabeth," he said leaning against the doorframe, "Um, Chyron wanted me to ask you if were okay to do the honours at Percy's funeral tomorrow, since you were really close to him?" He said whispering the last little bit.

I knew what he meant.

They wanted me to burn Percy's shroud.

"Sure", I said staring at the wall as if it was the most fascinating thing the world. I'm sure Percy would want this.

Malcom nodded, and left the cabin making sure to close the door behind him.

**Next day- Percy's funeral**

Today was Percy's funeral and the campers were more depressed than I'd **EVER** seen them. At least I knew they cared about Percy.

We were all seated at the Amphiheater, with a fire lit at the front, and I couldn't help myself but cry the entire time.

Chyron was up at the front with tears falling out of his own eyes.

"We are gathered here today to give young Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, the best funeral we could possibly give him." He started, "As we all know Percy died a heroic death saving Annabeth's life."

Everyone looked at me, then back at Chyron when he cleared his throat.

"Percy was many things; a good warrior, helper and teacher. But most of all, he was a friend to everyone here at camp." Chyron sniffled. Really?! I'd never seen Chyron cry, or come anywhere close to it. But right now, he seemed on the brink.

"We must assume he is dead. After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honours." He finished, looking at me.

Here I go.

I stood up, and walked to the front where Percy's green shroud embroidered with a trident lay, and set on the flames.

I sniffed back my tears, as I turn to face the crowd.

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He..." I stopped, looking forward.

All the blood rushed to my face. Staring right into my eyes was a face I'd never thought I'd see again.

"He's right there!" I exclaimed pointing to where Percy was.

People turned, and gasped.

But I could only process one thought.

My Seaweed Brain had come home.

**A/N: So!? How do you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? I see a magic little blue box at the bottom of your page. What does it say again….. Oh yeah! Review! I'm sorry to say that this story is now finished. D: But I really hope you liked it! :3 Once again, thanks to those who reviewed, followed and/or favourited! It truly means a lot o me! And thanks to catchingfire1714 and RedheadedGodess who were my inspiration to write! REVIEW! If you do, here's a virtual cookie ( :: ) **

**-mellarkfan121**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank the following for reviewing my story:**

**Artemis-vs-the-hydra**

**Arbaturky**

**Creamtherabbit77**

**Imsopretty44**

**Yours-in-all-dmigodishness**

**ILoveJoshPeetaHutcherson**

** (guest)**

**And of course, I'm sorry but she's the only one who reviewed both chapters, and she's my favourite…..**

**CATCHINGFIRE1417 she's totally epic and I love her (not literally)**

**If any of you are interested, I've made a new story called I Will get him back. Just search up my author name and it'll be there! Thank you so much for all your support!**

**-mellarkfan121**


End file.
